


Molly Hooper

by GoddessOfApples



Series: First Meetings, Kisses and Other Sherlolly Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock talks about molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfApples/pseuds/GoddessOfApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock talks about Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper

Molly Hooper. She doesn't need adjectives.  W hen I say Molly Hooper, you must immediately think about her, nobody else. There is no one else like her in the world. When I say Molly Hooper, you must have an image of her in front of your eyes, nobody else. When I say “Molly went shopping.”, you must imagine Molly Hooper in front of the biscuits' aisle in the local supermarket, with a frown on her face, because she can't decide if she wants chocolate chip cookies or Jammie Dodgers. (In the end, she buys both.) When I say “Molly went  to the park.”, you must imagine Molly Hooper sitting on a bench in Regent's Park, watching a duck family swim by, eating a bag of Quavers.  Molly Hooper is an adjective of its own. But only Molly herself can be described with it.

 

You see, she doesn't need adjectives because there is nobody else in this world like her. She's incomparable. Some people say they can't live without the oxygen or the Sun. I can't live without the multicellular organism called Molly Hooper. ...Maybe that sounds too dramatic, but I've been told that I'm a drama queen,  so it shouldn't be a problem when I over-romanticise a person. After all, isn't that what people do? All I know for sure, is that I would be dead if it weren't for Molly.

 

I've never had the will nor the motive to say something like this about anyone before. I once told John: “Just because I don't care about it, doesn't mean I can't appreciate it.” But I do care, no matter how odiously I am saying it right now, I do care about Molly Hooper. She has saved my life in more ways than literal. She prevented my death and she has brought me back to life. She gave me back something I didn't even know was missing.

 

Cold logic has been my weapon of choice. It has detached me from warmness and pushed me towards insensitivity, capriciousness, arrogance and general cold-heartedness. I do not claim that these features are not me. They are very thoroughly me. Molly showed me that I do not need to erase my identity, give up my logic,  turn into a domesticated armchair athlete with too much excess fat on my bones. She showed me how I can turn my (I still do not like using this word) feelings into a source of strength and endurance.

 

So I owe Molly Hooper something I am sure I can never repay. But I am looking at her face as I am saying this and I know she doesn't want me to. I feel at ease. But that won't stop me from trying.


End file.
